


玫瑰来信

by Coollin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coollin/pseuds/Coollin
Summary: 《葡萄酒庄园》剧本杀人设及背景，与剧本杀和人物关系无关
Relationships: 马嘉祺/丁程鑫
Kudos: 19





	玫瑰来信

· 剧本杀《葡萄酒庄园》人设，总裁×机长（成年了bml）  
·私设成山，与剧本杀内容基本无关仅使用人设背景  
·勿上升真人

助理递过来一封信，玫瑰被蜡封在信封口，开的漂亮又张扬。  
马嘉祺用裁纸刀裁开信封。  
信的内容和以往收到的千篇一律，无非是请去葡萄庄园做客，今年的葡萄酒品质意外的好云云。  
“我们在庄园静候马先生光临，为了招待好各位访客，我们特意准备了舒适的房间和有趣的游戏。  
我保证，您一定会很喜欢这次旅程。”  
明明是很普通的邀请函却让他莫名生出寒意。  
马嘉祺抬头看了看，窗外阳光灿烂，明媚的阳光穿过大片大片的玻璃窗投到他的肩上 暖和又舒服。  
他揉揉头，大概是最近工作太累想的太多。  
正好借这个机会去休息休息。  
他把信叠好塞回信封里放进抽屉没有再去细究其中的关节。

“马先生您好。”  
庄园的侍者们推开沉重的黑色大铁门，接过行李箱和车钥匙，弯腰伸手，“先生这边请。”  
庄园是老式哥特风建筑，庞大繁杂的房体加上年深月久风雨侵蚀，即使整个房体保存良好也看起来幽深肃穆，甚至因为没什么人气还有点恐怖。大片大片的玻璃窗折出奇异的光彩。  
马嘉祺跟着侍者走进大厅，正门上的玫瑰窗繁复瑰丽。他同走过来迎接的庄园主招呼寒暄，“庄园很漂亮。”他笑的真诚，“现在很难见到保存这么好的大片旧式建筑了。想必您保养修缮这个庄园每年要花很多心思吧。”  
主人当然喜欢来客的赞美和识货，“当然，有机会我亲自给您做向导。哦……马先生舟车劳顿辛苦了吧！这边请，让他们带您去房间看看。”  
马嘉祺和他道过别踏上楼梯，铺着地毯的楼梯掩去了脚步声，他跟着侍者一边慢悠悠的走一边观赏着墙壁上的油画。  
从二楼转身上三楼，马嘉祺看到二楼走廊处有一个背对着楼梯的人。背影很熟悉像是……  
“先生？马先生，您的房子在这边。”马嘉祺被叫回神回头冲他笑笑，“不好意思。”

“下午好，马总。”轻佻的声音在他背后响起，手搭上马嘉祺的肩膀拍了拍他的风衣。  
“果然是你。”马嘉祺抓住他的手捏了捏，“丁机长，好久不见。”  
丁程鑫是D航空公司国际航班的机长，马嘉祺在英国读书的时候经常坐这架飞机在两国来反，一来二去就熟悉最后熟到滚上床。  
接吻做爱才是他们的相处方式，这种衣冠楚楚的正经场合反倒让他俩都有些微微不适应。  
“好久不见啊。”丁程鑫笑的眉眼弯弯。  
他事后很喜欢这样笑，笑眯眯的咬着一根橙子味的爆珠倚在床头，被子从肩膀滑落堆在腰间，露出他圆润的肩头、漂亮的锁骨、红艳肿胀的乳珠和前胸后背的咬痕吻痕。  
“你是狗吗？”他弹了弹烟灰，凑过去冲马嘉祺吐烟圈，“我要咬回来。”  
马嘉祺接过烟，拍了拍他的屁股，“咬啊。”

显然这个时候，青天白日在别人家里做客不适合提前旖旎往事。后来马嘉祺回国丁程鑫又一跃成为航空公司的明星机长，本来就是互相纾解欲望的关系，一个固定的炮友安全干净又方便，马嘉祺没什么特殊的性癖（女装委实算不上什么特殊性癖）丁程鑫腰软腿长，做爱的时候合拍又舒服。工作一忙做爱就变成了费时费力的事情，没了肉体上的联系渐渐的人际联系也断了。  
马嘉祺看着丁程鑫的眼睛，捕捉到了熟悉的挑逗和勾引的影子。  
这一趟来的不亏。

侍者敲敲门，示意他们晚饭准备好了请下去就餐，马嘉祺和丁程鑫被引导到安排好的位置上，好巧不巧坐在一起。  
晚餐很丰盛，典型的法式大餐：头菜是冷头盘，鱼汤浓汤鲜美，主菜副菜足够精致美味。主人没有夸大，今年葡萄酒的味道确实很好，醇厚绵绸，酸甜平衡的刚好。餐桌上谈笑风生，一顿晚饭吃的宾主尽欢——如果丁程鑫的脚不在桌布下面蹭他的腿，那么马嘉祺可能会吃的更好。  
第一天旅途奔波劳累，主人很贴心的没有再提出聊天，让仆人送他们上楼休息。丁程鑫冲马嘉祺眨眨眼睛，做了个“等你”的口型，转头装作无事人回到自己房间休息。

难得喧闹一天的庄园渐渐归于平静，马嘉祺穿上拖鞋小心翼翼的推开门生怕惊扰了睡在隔壁的客人。  
他从来没有这种体验，在其他人家里偷情。  
就算说出去也不会有人相信马二少爷会在深夜偷偷跑到情人房间就为了做爱。  
马嘉祺觉得自己脑子确实是，坏掉了。  
但是……妻不如妾，妾不如偷，诚不欺我。

丁程鑫没有关紧房门留了一条缝，屋内昏黄的灯光投在走廊的地板上印出一条细长的光影。  
马嘉祺走到床边，俯身咬住他的嘴唇。  
刚刚喝完牛奶刷完牙的嘴巴弥漫着薄荷的味道，唇齿间还有一点点奶香和酸涩的酒味。  
丁程鑫天生舌系带短，而马嘉祺恰好舌系带比常人的长，每次做爱坏心眼的王八蛋都喜欢缠着他的舌头欺负他没办法反击，把丁程鑫亲的晕头转向，喘息声从双唇紧贴的缝隙里挤出来。  
“你还没有学会怎么打樱桃梗结吗？”  
“学会了在飞机上给大家表演舌头打结吗？”他凑上来挑衅的舔了舔马嘉祺的嘴巴。  
“表演给我看可以。”他脱下睡袍压上丁程鑫，一只手摸了不少膏脂探进他的浴袍另一只手轻轻抚摸着他的脸庞。  
马嘉祺不无遗憾的说，“早知道你也在就带裙子过来。”手上扩张的动作却没有停，清洗过的后穴柔软紧致，手指甫一进入就被软肉紧紧的绞住。  
丁程鑫控制着气息慢慢的喘，“什……什么裙子，我家衣柜里都是你买的裙子。”  
手指在穴内搅动，内壁被一寸寸撑开，“包臀裙，黑色的。”他拍了拍丁程鑫的屁股，又谈进一根手指，“别咬这么紧……还有白衬衣和黑色高跟鞋，喜欢吗？”  
“滚。”丁程鑫被他的手指艹的浑身酥麻，电流顺着脊椎柱往上，连骂人都娇娇软软像是在撒娇。  
马嘉祺床上话一直很多，尤其是乱七八糟的荤话。  
他咬着他的乳头，连吮带吸，舌尖绕着乳晕打转，又缠上乳尖轻轻的顶着上面的小孔，吸的丁程鑫又哭又叫，两条腿踹着马嘉祺。  
“阿程会不会被我吸出奶来？”他埋在丁程鑫胸前，压住拉开丁程鑫的腿，“那阿程会不会给我也生小宝宝，然后抱着在餐桌上艹大着肚子的阿程。”  
情到浓时他经常叫丁程鑫阿程，亲昵又暧昧的称呼，丁程鑫没说过喜欢也没有拒绝制止过。开始每次只要一喊阿程，他就会迅速硬起来，屡试不爽从未失手，马嘉祺撸了两把他饱涨的性器，然后钻进被子里含住它。  
他舔了舔高高翘起的小程程，避开牙齿把它含进嘴巴里，舌头贴着茎身来回滑动，又去挑逗早就渗出粘液的马眼，丁程鑫爽到紧紧抓住马嘉祺的头发，他的口技一直很好，对于本来就在被扩张的丁程鑫来说好的有点过头  
随着马嘉祺的动作，手指在后穴里抵着内壁那一点轻轻用力。丁程鑫揪紧了床单咬着枕套射在了马嘉祺嘴里。  
他软着腰爬到床头柜去拿纸巾，却被马嘉祺抓住脚踝拖回来。  
“给你拿纸吐……”  
马嘉祺亲亲他的大腿根，“吞下去了。”  
“趴好，你爽完了到我了。”他扶着丁程鑫的腰，勃起的性器在后穴轻轻的蹭。  
丁程鑫咬着牙，把脸埋在枕头里，“马嘉祺你真的是死流氓。”  
“对，我流氓，你水怎么这么多啊宝宝？怎么流氓欺负你你还这么敏感啊？”他挺腰把硬的发疼的性器肏进小穴里，“那你算什么？”  
虽然扩张的很细致，毕竟丁程鑫很久没做了，后穴紧到马嘉祺用力才能把顶端吃下去，他被顶的埋在枕头里呜咽起来。  
马嘉祺一边在后穴慢慢轻轻的抽插一边亲着他的肩膀安抚他。丁程鑫缓过劲来，疼痛被痒麻取代，他扭了扭腰，“好了。”  
马嘉祺把另一个枕头垫在床头，两只手握住他的细腰操弄。  
肉体的撞击声和淫靡的味道占据了整个卧室，丁程鑫被操的叫不全马嘉祺的名字，张着嘴，舌尖掩在牙齿里，马嘉祺用力一顶就颤巍巍的带着津液伸出来，失了魂的样子乖巧的不行。  
后穴可就没有他看起来那么乖，适应了他的性器之后就开始自己缩紧内壁，挺着腰往上撞。马嘉祺被绞的头皮发麻，一巴掌打上他的屁股，“不要咬这么紧。”  
一巴掌拍下去后穴咬的更紧，马嘉祺咬着牙抓住丁程鑫的大腿根又快又深的操他。  
丁程鑫的后穴很会吸，就像一张小嘴一样把性器紧紧的绞在里面。  
他被马嘉祺干累了，翘着屁股趴在床上求饶，马嘉祺抽出射完精的阴茎，乳白色的精液混着透明的肠液流出来，穴口满是被操化的膏体和高速撞击出来的泡沫。  
他正做到兴头上，把丁程鑫转过来搂紧怀里，靠在床头用上位姿势又做起来。  
丁程鑫咬着马嘉祺的肩膀垂着头把声音压在喉咙里，时不时溜出的两声哭腔娇喘让马嘉祺更加性欲高涨。  
再体面的人被欲望冲昏头脑的时候，也不过就是屈从欲望本能的兽类。  
等他勉强纾解完欲望，床单早就被乱七八糟的体液浸透了湿哒哒的黏在身上。  
马嘉祺把丁程鑫挪到一边从柜子里翻出来新的床单，他看着床上双腿被操到合不拢的情人，布满指痕的大腿轻轻的抽搐，被操开的后穴一时间闭不上颤巍巍的收缩着，浓精混着肠液流到大腿根。  
他把丁程鑫抱去浴室放好水，确认他能够自己清理又转身去换床单收拾战场。大致清理好后穴，丁程鑫扶着浴缸勉强抖着腿跨出来，马嘉祺一把搂住他把换下来脏透的床单扔进浴缸里，然后把人打横抱起放进干净柔软的被窝。  
“走了。”  
他拉灯关上门，一如每一次欢爱过后，恢复冷静和疏离离开了卧室。丁程鑫睁着眼看着黑黢黢的天花板，最终不敌疲累沉沉睡去。

太阳撕开黑夜的幕布登场表演，星月被它挤下舞台缩在天边可怜的偷偷发亮。  
庄园也逐渐苏醒，鸟鸣啾啾花香袭人。厨师有条不紊的准备好早餐由侍者送到客人房间。  
突然，这个安宁美好的早晨，被一声尖叫和玻璃的碎裂声，彻底打破。


End file.
